Popped In
by helljumper775
Summary: After finding a Vex Warp Gate in a Hive nest, the Titan Guardian gets too close to the Gate and is dropped in an unknown land. He is now in an unknown place without his weapons, only his light and a wreckage that he sees around him. Note:I own the idea/plot and nothing else. Destiny/Destiny 2 is owned by bungie, and The Dc comics are owned by whoever they are owned.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Island**

I woke up to the searing sunlight. I looked at the area that surrounded me. Land to my left and the vast Ocean to my right. There was debris on and around me.

The first thought of mine was 'where was I' and 'what happened'. Ship Crash? A pirate raid?

Last one was thrown out, due to the debris around me. The first and second would be logical possibilities, but my clothes were dry and I had no physical injuries.

I looked around the debris of anything salvageable. Surprisingly there was one poleaxe, my helmet (Noble Constant Type 2, like the rest of my armor.)

 **[I told you not to go near the unstable Vex Warp gate, Guardian.]** my ghost said as it appeared beside me.

"So where are we, Gee? Can you bring the ship down," I asked my ghost.

 **[Judging from the available data, ether Earth or a planet similar, also the ship is not responding.]** Gee informed me.

I grabbed the Poleaxe and then looked at the Ghost, "Can we embed the light into this?"

 **[It will be very difficult without a forge, but yes. It is possible.]** Ghost said as he suddenly looked into the island.

"What? Vex, Fallen, Cabal, or Hive," I asked.

 **[None. Light, an extreme dense amount of it, near the center of the island.]** Ghost replied in awe. **[It is different than the Traveler's light.]**

"Is it a good type of different or bad? How far is it," I asked as we started to go to it. I took the poleaxe, as it was the only weapon at the moment.

 **[It is uncertain, at the moment.]** Gee responded as he continued to float to the destination.

I sighed as I waked behind it and placed the poleaxe on the magnetic plate in my back.

When I was revived, or as Gee says 'awoken', I was thrown into the fire. As a gamer, I expected nothing less from real life. I fought all the way to The Last City, and as I had traveled to the city I found out that I was classed as a Titan. I was a very rare case, which could use all three subclasses. It felt like an RPG, and then Gee explained to me that it had to do with how much Light we had in the guardian. He said that all three of the Vanguards could use all three, but only used one. In the city I walked to Zavala, The Titan Vanguard, and then to the Speaker, the person who talked for the Traveler. I worked 12 missions the first month, as I didn't need to sleep. Sadly, the exhaustion from doing to all the missions without rest caught up to me. I had passed out in my ship once I landed back in the tower.

 **[Guardian look, a civilization. Maybe the light is another guardian.]** Gee said as he snapped me out of my thought.

There were stone homes, and sculptures. It looked from Greek or Roman origin. A pair of women walked out of a house, stopped at the sight of me, and then they ran away in a fright. One even dropped a basket she was holding. Despite my rational thoughts, I followed them all the way to a temple-like palace.

The Ghost flew past me after I stopped at the door of the palace, which was filled with all women. Except for one guy, who was tied up. Gee floated in front of a lady that had a tiara and was second closest to a throne. **[Guardian, this one has the light like a Guardian. But she has no Ghost.]** Gee said to me out loud.

One of the guards tried to attack the Ghost, but it trans-mated to me. "Titan, Hunter or Warlock," I asked Gee.

 **[By using the current information, and judging by her armor. I think she would be a Hunter]** Gee answered. Apparently some thought that Gee insulted the Ghost-less Guardian.

"So light armor, very mobile, and very agile combatant," I questioned.

 **[Yes Guardian. She could probably beat you if she has expireance.]** Gee responded. **[But it would be hard to see without more information.]**

"So, are the rest trained," I asked as everyone looked at me, "Well… are you?"

One of them started to yell and run to me as she drew her sword. I dodged her initial strike and kicked the sword from her grasp. Two more ran to me, weapons drawn, to fight me. I dodged the first strike again and grabbed the second blade to strike the first of the pair with a flat side of the blade. Once the first fell, all started to charge at me with either swords, spears, or barehanded.

I had similar odds like this before, but I had 3 guns with me those times. I had to dodge, and redirect as I moved, all the attacks. Yea I had armor but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to get hit.

After a while, they started to get more coordinated. My shield gave and I then used the Ward of Dawn. The ward pushed the warriors back, giving me room to breathe.

 **[They are pretty well trained. Not to the standard Hunter, but good enough]** The Ghost said.

The lady with a crown asked, "I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazonians. Who are you, _man_ ," with scorn at the end of the question.

I looked at my Ghost, Who looked at me, and looking back to the Queen. "I am Titan Guardian Reyez, Protector of The Traveler, The Last City and all her inhabitants," I asked as I introduced myself and added, "Are you a speaker?"

"Yes I once was able to talk to the gods, but not since they fell," she said.

I looked confused, 'I guess there is more of the traveler then it said,' I thought as I looked at the guy. "What did he do," I asked as the Ward fell.

 **[Caution, I detect vex headed this way]** Gee stated to me after I asked my question.

"Are you sure, how many, and how close,: I asked in succession.

 **[Yes, around 4 maybe 5** , **near the start of the city, and they may consist of a Minotaur, two harpies and two goblins,]** Gee responded as he vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Unknown Island**

I ran to where Gee said the Vex was. "Do you think the Poleax will be effective against the Vex? With them being more robotic than organic," Gee asked as he was hidden in my head.

"On way to find out," I responded. Once I was near the Vex, I double jumped and slammed the poleax down on a goblin, splitting it in half, as the other four started to fire at me. They now ignored the Amazonian's as they saw something more dangerous.

The Amazonians decided to attack with their swords, but they did little to the Vex. There was a child in the conflict, not fighting, just confused at what was happening all around her. The kid caught the attention of a Harpy, and I saw it charging an attack. I threw a grenade at the Minotaur, dropping its shields, and then ran to the Harpy, shoulder charging it. The Harpy missed due to the charge, hitting and killing the other Harpy, and I finished it with a void enhanced punch. I grabbed a piece of debris from the Harpy and chunked it to the last goblin.

The Amazonians shot arrows at the Minotaur, but it seemed impervious to arrows. I finished the Goblin by cutting its head of, then ramming it into its weak point, its torso, with a kick.

The Minotaur punched me into a wall, breaking the wall and dropping my shields. It then fired at me, killing me.

I gotten revived, I saw that they were some dead as it shot at them. One Amazonian was in front of all others blocking shot after shot with her vambraces.

I smiled at her titan-like defense. I then created a hammer of sol, and threw it at it and called out, "Forgot about me, didn't you?"

The Minotaur jerked forwarded as it was hit with my hammer, but didn't blow up into pieces. 'So it's a tough one then,' I thought as I threw another 4 at it. I ran at it and shoulder charged it over a cliff that it was near.

I nearly fell with the machine but was helped by the one who defended the others.

"Thanks, did not want to die again today," I told her as I smiled, thou it was hidden by my helmet.

"How are you not dead, we saw you disappear," one asked, or stated.

We take care of the dead now, explanations later," I said as I walked to a dead body.

I grabbed the body of the young woman, looked around mid-20, and carried her. I followed the others that carried a body to a temple.

After the funeral, I was 'escorted' to the queen. They had tied my hands and I was pushed around, it was very annoying.

When we arrived to the queen she asked, "Why are you here and what were those golems."

"Those were Vex, machines that are hell bent on killing anything that is not Vex and corrupting worlds," I said as I looked at her, "And I am here because of them, to prevent them from destroying and killing anything."

"How did you receive your abilities," she asked, as she places a golden rope on me.

I looked at the rope, then her and responded, "By the light of the Traveler, and the help of our Ghosts."

She continued to question me, many questions revolved on the Guardians and factions with in and out of the Last City.

One of the other ladies in the group that seemed like an instructor, asked, "Do the female Guardians still go to battle when they are to be with a child?"

I suddenly turned stoic and I stared at the Woman with a death glare.

"You should know that every Guardian that was reborn lost the capability to have any children," I said as I was both sad and mad.

"Maybe they…" one started.

" **I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING,"** I yelled at her in anger, "For a hundred years I tried, Human, Awoken; Both Guardian and civilian. At the last attempt, what seemed like a thousandth time, it failed and I grew angry."

"What happened in your anger," Queen asked.

"I left the tower, to find a fight. It was said that I was found fighting a house of the Fallen, then to the moon to fighting a Hive infested building in the moon, after that I was found waging a war with the Cabal on mars, said I killed one of their Legions, and finally I was seen Clearing The Citadel of Vex," I said in a somewhat somber tone. "With every resurrection, it relit the flame of rage," I continued, "You see, every time I was brought back, my last memory is played. And with that being said my last memory was, knowing that I could not help bring a child to the world."

The women were silent as they tried to understand what I said. I started to chuckle, "I guess that being a guardian is a life-style and not just a job. Maybe it's more of a curse then a blessing."

"What merits do you poses," the girl that defended the others asked.

"When I was revived the first time, I fought of a small Fallen outpost. That's where I got my first weapon. After getting to the Last City, before it had her walls and our tower, and met up with other Guardians. I then fought in the Battle of Six Fronts, with Lord Shaxx, the Iron Lords, and The Empyreal Magistrate. I took part in the Great Ahamkara Hunt. I was there at the Reef Wars and, then at the battle of Twilight Gap. I help build the walls for the Last City, and I fought for them for centuries. I then fought against the red scourge, which destroyed our home, stole our light, and butchered us. We regained our light as the traveler awoke once again. And again I will stand to defend the last City tom my last breath."

"How old are you," a little girl asked, apparently she snuck in as I was talking.

"When I died in the Collapse 21, I was dead for a little over 200 years. I have been a guardian for almost four millennia now, I think," I said, "Hard to tell nowadays."


End file.
